(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a safety braking system, and more particularly to one that effectively improve braking mechanism of a mini type or linear 2-wheel vehicle, e.g., a bike or motorcycle, upgrade safety, and minimize injuries due to improper control, application, or operation of a brake.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A brake is a safety device, also an extremely important component for vehicles; improper application or poor design of the brake frequently results in traffic accident even causes the driver and/or a third party to sustain major hazard or loss.
Essentially the brake operates by having linings to tightly pull or clip a brake disc or drum. In a light-duty vehicle, e.g., a bike, it is usually designed with linings to directly pull or clip tight a rim of a wheel of the bike. A hand brake is usually adapted to a bike, motorcycle or other light-duty vehicle while larger vehicles usually operate mechanical brake or power aided brake. However, all these types of brakes are found with many drawbacks, and the most serious and thus most important drawback is insufficient braking force or difficulty in managing the braking force, contributing to or aggravate major traffic accident or injuries.
For being light, convenient, easy manipulation, sold at affordable price, a linear two-wheel bike is most popular among light-duty vehicles. A bike not only relied upon as a short-range transportation means, but also used as for traveling, sporting, or racing purpose provides diversified applications. A light-duty motorcycle is another familiar type of linear two-wheel vehicle.
Upon riding on a bike or a motorcycle, weight of the vehicle is supported only on a straight line. A bike or motorcycle is unstable because it has a high center of gravity, and is thus vulnerable to deflect or slant, or even slip and fall when subject to external force or voluntarily swing to left or right by its rider. If brake is applied only to the front wheel and not to the rear wheel of the bike or the motorcycle, the center of gravity would lean forward to significantly reduce stability of the frame and the rider, thereby frequently resulting in accident. Therefore, while applying a brake on a bike or a motorcycle of linear two-wheel construction, the braking must be first applied on its rear wheel before applying a brake to the front wheel for safety reason. This is particularly important for a vehicle adapted with a front shock absorber. Braking the front wheel first on riding the vehicle adapted with the front shock absorber will cause the shock absorber to sink to bring further the center of gravity of the rider who is already in a position of comparatively higher center of gravity. Leaning forward plus the acceleration force would cause the vehicle to toss around and seriously threaten the life of the rider.
In a linear two-wheel bike or motorcycle, it is usually disposed with a hand brake and provided each to both of a right and a left handles. The left hand brake controls application of a brake for the front wheel; and the right one, the rear wheel. However, it may be the opposite case to some frames of the vehicles. That is, there is the absence of mandatory principle or standard on whether which hand brake should control which wheel, and that is totally left for the frame manufacturer, a bodywork shop or a rider to determine on discretion. This makes the vehicle particularly danger to one who is not a frequent rider or is using a brake stranger to him/her.
Furthermore, a rider when encountered by an emergency tends to naturally apply the hand brake mounted on the side where the imminent threaten is approaching instead of braking the rear wheel first before breaking the front wheel. That makes even dangerous to the rider has to do the right action in a quick response in facing an emergency situation.